5punkybeardsfandomcom-20200216-history
SLA Non-player Characters
Crazy Herman The Crib's most notorious financier. The Five Punks ultimately got away lightly, receiving three BPNs that were both possible and non-fatal. Hints dropped by various contacts prompted the slow realisation that maybe Herman wasn't the man for them after all. Niall Ferguson Human Investigation Op and leader of Red Ride squad. Ferguson held himself responsible for the loss of the weapon in the second BPN and put his neck on the line to assist in its retrieval. He feels he owes the Five Punks for possibly bailing him out of a sticky situation with Cloak Division, but as he is still under investigation it is unsure as to whether he will be seen again. Samuel Lourenco Lourenco is a shrewd Kiestas lieutenant in the San Angel sector. The Five Punks have gained a certain level of trust with him through a bit of mutual help during the Loose Cannon BPN, and if relations are nurtured he could prove a useful contact. Laurenco is again encountered in Narcotic Trends, assisting the squad in the takeover of a drugs manufacturing facility. The Kiestas came out tops with a new source of income, and Five Punk benefitted from having a lot of backup. Elva Miller Leiutenant Elva Miller is head of the 322nd precinct in the area of Wilkins Mall in Suburbia. The Five Punks ridded her of a troublesome gang and a sticky political situation. In return, shocked at having her BPN issued by Crazy Herman, she passes the squad on to the financier Jacob Haynes. Jacob Haynes Haynes is an ex Combat Financier, and still a Business Package Operative. He is a large, calm, stern man, brimming with Karma implants covered with expensive suits. At SCL5B.8 he is probably the highest SCL character the squad has met so far, and his influence can provide the squad with higher profile BPNs than Crazy Herman ever could. Dean Murdoch Ex-Shiver sergeant. The squad were tasked with erasing him after a sensitive BPN, but instead persuaded him to vanish into Downtown. Grateful for the Ops saving his life, Murdoch is looking for a way to repay them and maybe make a little cash. Lloyd Langley Overconfident and bombastic Third Eye reporter who covered the Justice For All BPN. More BPNs have followed since which Langley has had a hand in issuing. Mina Breton New Parisian Media Op working for Lloyd Langley. Covered the Mama Krutch case, and is more willing to accompany the squad on BPNs for combat coverage, along with her hard-bitten cameraman Pete. Danny and Alice Danny and Alice are a (male) human/Frother combo who work for Cloak Division and have encountered the squad on a couple of occasions. Both are former Operatives from the books of Jacob Haynes, and usually meet the squad as a result of Haynes pulling some strings to paper over any potentially dodgy happenings. Despite their grey Cloak Division armour, they have something of a comedy double act going on with Danny as the straight man and Alice as the comic relief. Dour Dour is a large, brutal Necanthrope with an air of barely repressed violence. Fortunately for Five Punk they have found themselves working on the right side of him on several occasions. Recently he has taken more of an interest in using the squad to further his objectives in order to minimise the amount of people he has to work with. Mr Daniels A Karma troubleshooter who the Squad first met before an offworld trip to a suspect Karma facility. Hired the team to look into some strange Doobrie related goings on. Category:SLA Industries